Innocent Kiss
by Lexy Yu Ciel
Summary: Kisah cinta dari dua orang yang masih begitu polos dan masih berpendirian dengan ego masing - masing namun melahirkan kisah cinta yang manis!


**Kepikir ingin mengisi fic Yu dengan cerita – cerita baru tercipta lah fic ini.**

**Silahkan di baca :D **

**Yu tidak tahu apa itu cinta, bagaimna itu cinta maaf saja kalau kurang mendalami. Soal praktek Yu memang payah. Tapi dalam teori mengenai cinta jangan di anggap remeh. (stop curhat)**

**Langsung saja**

**Here we go,,**

**Disclaimers : om masashi kisimoto :3**

**pairing : SasufemNaru**

**rate : M **

**warning : cerita ini ngabal, typo,alur kecepetan, bahsa ga baku, cerita sesuka author , OOC**

**don't like don't read,,**

**Innocent Kiss**

Menceritakan Kehidupan cinta Seorang Model di salah satu majalah ternama bernama Uzumaki Naruto dengan Sang pacar yang sorang pria sederhana namum memiliki wajah yang tidak lah sederhana Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka sudah berhubungan selama 3 bulan. Lumayan lah..

Ada yang ingin tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka bisa di mulai? :3 ngahahahah

Flas back..

Tiga bulan yang lalu tepat nya di atas atap Konoha High School. Naruto sedang berdua di atas ata dengan pria yang dia sukai. Pria yang menjadi cinta pertama nya. Naruto terlalu polos untuk prihal percintaan. Dia belum tahu pahit manis nya. Dengan rasa percaya diri nya dan dengan mental nya yang kuat. Naruto berusaha menyatakan cinta nya.

"Uchiha Sasuke.. aku mencintai mu! Berpacaran lah dengan ku" Teriak gadis polos itu.

Wajah Naruto merah maksimal setelah mengatakan kata – kata yang sangat gila itu. Tampak terlukis di wajah Sasuke kalau dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan Naruto. Suasana hening seketika. Naruto tak bisa menutupi wajah malu, cemas, panic, gugup dan takut dari wajah nya. Tak bisa di pungkiri, dia takut apabila cinta nya di tolak oleh pria yang sangat ia cintai ini. Ada begitu banyak wanita yang menyatakan cinta nya ke pada Sasuke dan semua nya di tolak. Apakah dia akan merasakan hal yang sama?

"Baik lah. Ayo kita coba" jawab Sasuke dengan wajah stoic nya.

"Ah? Apa? Kau serius?" Naruto begitu kaget dengan jawaban Sasuke di dalam hati nya.

"Sasuke menerima ku?" Tanya nya lagi di batin nya.

Tak sanggup Naruto menutupi rona bahagia di wajah nya. Begitulah awal mereka bisa berhubungan.

Flas back end…

Saat itu perayaan musim panas akan diadakan di KHS. Di kelas 3 – 1 lebih tepat nya di kelas Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka ingin mencari ide untuk perencanaan penyajian di kelas mereka.

"Bagaimana ini.. perayaan nya satu minggu lagi." Ucap Naruto penuh cemas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat sebuah drama?" Saran seorang teman Naruto bermara lavender itu.

"Drama? Itu mungkin agak sulit. Waktu nya hanya satu minggu. Apa yang bisa kita lakukan dalam waktu satu minggu?" ucap Naruto putus asa.

"Bagaimana kalau rumah hantu?" saran dari sahabat Naruto yang bernama Ino.

"H-h-hantu? Aku tak sukan hantu" jawab Naruto ketakutan.

"Ha ha aku bercanda. Aku tahu kau takut hantu" jelas Ino.

"Aku tidak takut. Aku hanya tidak suka" Bantah Naruto.

"Ini" tiba – tiba terdengar suara seorang pria meletakan buku di kepala Naruto.

"A-apa ini?" Tanya Naruto seraya melihat apa yang diberikan oleh kekasih nya itu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Café? Wah ini ide yang bagus. Ayo kita membuat café latte kelas 3 – 1." Ucap Naruto penuh semangat.

"Yosh.. kalau masalah kostum mungkin kau dapat dapat di andalkan Naruto" ucap Ino.

"Hmm.. aku yang akan menyediakan kostumnya. Riasan dan tata rambut kau yang urus Ino. Sakura kau urus tata ruang nya. Hinata kau urus bagian menu masakan dan minuman. Lalu kasir biar Rin yang mengurus nya. Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Siap.." jawab mereka serentak.

"Bagian maid. Aku ingin Sasuke, Deidara, Sasori, Gaara, Neji, Sai dan Shikamaru untuk yang pria. Ten ten, Sakura, dan Ino yang menjadi Maid wanita nya. Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Si.. eh tunggu dulu. Lalu kau jadi apa Naruto?" jeda Ino.

"A-a-aku akan melihat lihat keadaan kalian" jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjadi maid juga?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi maid." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku juga" timpal Shikamaru, Neji dan Gaara.

"Loh? Kenapa." Naruto cemas.

"Ayolah Naruto. Kau juga harus bekerja. Kita buat tahun ini kelas kita lebih berkesan. Jika Naruto jadi maid apa kalian akan mempertimbangkan untuk tidak mau ikut?" ucap Ino.

"Akan ku pertimbangkan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Eh ta-tapi.. uh baiklah aku akan ikutan." Jawab Naruto.

"Bagus. Kira – kira siapa yang akan menjadi ceff nya?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Ah.. skill masak aku rasa di miliki oleh Kiba, Lee dan Hinata. Mereka yang akan menjadi ceff nya kelak" jawab Naruto.

"Yah.. aku punya ide tentang tema café kita." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa itu" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku pernah membaca buku tentang kerajaan itali dan dekorasi ruangan nya. Jika mengikuti desain itu mungkin kelas kita akan terlihat lebih berkelas dan elegan. Itu akan membuat pembeli yang datang di café kita akan terpacu selera makan nya." Jelas Sakura.

"Itu ide yang bagus. Dengan begitu aku harus menyediakan pakaian ala kerajaan itali agar lebih mecing dengan tata ruang nya. Dan Hinata menu makan nya harus yang berbau Italy juga." Ucap Naruto.

"B-baik. A-aku sedikit banyak tahu tentang masakan Italy. Mungkin aku akan mempraktekan nya di rumah nanti." Jawab Hinata.

"Bagus.. sekarang sudah rampung." Ucap Naruto.

"Hai.. anak – anak" Sapa seorang wanita dari arah pintu kelas.

"Conan sensei." Teriak Naruto.

"Hai Naru-chan. Apa yang akan kalian sajikan untuk perayaan musim panas minggu depan. Gomene aku sebagai wali kelas tak bisa banyak membantu." Ucap Conan.

"Tidak apa – apa Conan sensei. Kami punya rencana untuk membuat Café." Jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa kalian memilih café?" Tanya Conan.

"Begini.. kami ingin membuat kesan yang berbeda dari kelas kami di tahun ini. Kelas – kelas lain selalu menganggap kelas ini sebagai kelas kaum kutu buku yang tidak memiliki gaya sama sekali. Selain itu jika membuat café kita akan mendapatkan uang hasil menjual makanan café" jelas Ten ten.

"Kelas kutu buku ya? Ha ha baik lah. Dan di sini aku juga ingin ikut serta dalam café kalian boleh? Aku lelah di panggil kutu buku oleh para siswa dan staff. Jadi aku ingin memunculkan kesan baru seperti kalian juga" Tanya Conan.

"Waaahhh sugoi.. boleh Conan sensei. Kami memerlukan seorang maid wanita. Conan sensei mau menjadi maid wanita nya" Jawab Naruto.

"Maid ya? Wah kelihatan nya menarik. Baik aku ambil peran itu." Ucap Conan.

.

.

.

Persiapan demi persiapan mereka jalankan sesuai dengan tugas dan kemampuan masing masing. Naruto dengan kostum nya, Sakura dengan dekorasi nya, Hinata dengan menu masakan nya dan Ino dengan make up nya untuk tat arias para maid dan staff café lain nya.

Dan tiba lah saat – saat yang di tunggu – tunggu. Perayaan musim panas di selenggarakan. Banyak sekali orang yang datang ke KHS. Dari mulai siswa KHS, alumni sampai ke masyarakat luar.

"Lihat – lihat.. orang – orang banyak sekali ya. Aku jadi gugup." Ucap Naruto.

"Tenanglah.. tak hanya kau sendiri yang menjalan kan pekerjaan ini. Ino dan lain nya juga." Ucap Sasuke seraya menenangkan kekasih nya itu. Sasuke mengelus – ngelus kepala Naruto untuk menenangkan nya.

"H-hai.. arigato Uchiha-san" jawab Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Uchiha-san?" Tanya Sasuke heran. Padahal mereka sudah jadian namun Naruto masih memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan marga.

"Ah gomene Sa-sa-sasuke-kun" ucap Naruto tertunduk menyembunyikan wajah nya yang memerah sempurna. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Dia aga tertegun dengan panggilan baru yang baru disebutkan kekasih nya itu.

"Hei kalian.. cepat ganti pakaian.. sebentar lagi akan di mulai." Ucap Conan.

"Hai.. Conan sensei.. " Naruto bergegas ke ruangan ganti. Begitupun Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke keluar dengan kostum pelayan ala kerajaan Italy.

"Wah.. kau tampan sekali Sasuke-kun" teriak Sakura histeris. "Tapi sayang kau milik Naruto" bisik Sakura penuh kecewa.

"Benar benar pantas ya.. wajar saja kau begitu di puja oleh para gadis. Kurasa Naruto yang beruntung" Ucap Ten ten.

"Ya.. sangat beruntung." Jawab Sakura di pojokan.

"Aku kurang pede dengan pakayan nya" tiba – tiba Naruto muncul.

Seluruh mata di ruangan itu memandang kearah Naruto. Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna saat melihat sang kekasih dengan pakaian maid nya.

"Kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu Sas apa begitu tidak pantas nya ya?." Tanya Naruto menangis.

Sasuke tersadar dari keterkagetan nya. Wajah nya memerah seketika.

"Hn.. itu pantas untuk mu" jawab Sasuke menutupi rasa takjub nya terhada Naruto.

Kostum maid orange yang di kenakan Naruto seran Make up yang di buat senatural mungkin. Membuat Naruto tampak cantik sempurna. Aura seorang model nya pun keluar.

"Percaya diri sedikitlah Naru." Ucap Sasuke seraya memegang rambut Naruto yang sengaja di buat ikal itu.

"Sudah siap Semua? Ayo kita mulai. Semangat" teriak Conan.

"YAAAAA" jawab Naruto dan kawan – kawan penuh semangat.

.

.

.

Proyek mereka di mulai. Para siswa mulai berdatangan ke dalam kelas yang sudah di sulap menjadi sebuah kafe.

"Selamat datang…" Sambut Naruto dengan ramah pada para calon tamunya. Tidak lupa ia melemparkan senyuman super manis pada mereka dan berhasil membuat para lelaki mengerumuni Naruto seperti semut yang mengerumuni gula. Salah satu pria merangkul Naruto dan menanyakan waktu kosong Naruto. Yang satu lagi mencium bukuk tangan Naruto dan menyatakan perasaannya. Dan begitu seterusnya.

Wajah Sasuke menjadi masam seketika. Aura gelap mulai menyeruak membuat para pengunjung yang mampir mendadak merinding sketika. Namun para pria itu seperti tidak memiliki feeling apa – apa saat dekat dengan Naruto. Namun Naruto menyadari aura yang mencekam ini. Sasuke! pikirnya dalam hati ketakutan.

"G-gomen.. aku harus kembali bekerja.." ujar Naruto seraya menghindari kerumunan pria – pria yang tertarik padanya itu. Ia berlari menuju Sasuke menatap nya sebal.

"S-sasuke.." panggilnya pelan.

Bukan nya menyaut. Sasuke malah meninggalkan Naruto dengan wajah yang err.. masam. Naruto nyaris menangis di buat nya. Namun ia berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak menangis di depan orang ramai.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat tibalah sang senja. Naruto mengganti baju maidnya untuk acara terakhir besok dan bergegas mencari Sasuke untuk di ajak pulang bersama. Naruto mencari di kelasnya, di koridor, ruang olah raga. Ia tetap tidak menemukan nya.

Naruto berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah tidak bersemangat. Entah kenapa ia merasa bersalah. Apa Sasuke marah pada nya? Tanya nya dalam hati. Tak jauh di depan nya, Naruto melihat sosok Sasuke di depan nya.

"Sasuke.." panggil Naruto kembali bersemangat. Naruto sedikit terhenyak Sasuke sama sekali tidak menoleh. Ia masih terus berjalan. Apa suaranya tidak terdengar? Pikirnya. Naruto berlari menyusul Sasuke.

"Sasuke.." panggil Naruto lagi yang kini tepat di samping nya. Bukan nya menjawab, Sasuke malah mempercepat tempo langkah kakinya.

Naruto hanya bisa diam mematung. Ia kembali menyusul Sasuke. kemudian Naruto menggandeng tangannya. Dan lagi, Sasuke mengais dan melepaskan gandengan tangan Naruto. Kali ini Naruto benar benar terhenyak. ia diam mematung. Melihat Sasuke yang terus berjalan menjauh.

Bulir bening melesat jatuh dari pelupuk mata nya. Kali ini ia tidak bisa membendung tangisnya. Ada apa dengan Sasuke. apa dia marah? Apa gara – gara para pria itu memperlakukan nya?

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan gontai sampai kerumahnya.

"Hyaaaaa… Nona.. apa yang terjadi." Pekik Sorang pelayan terkejut elihat nona muda nya pulang dengan air mata yang bercucuran.

"Hn.. daijobu da yo, Shizune. Daijobu da yo.." jawab Naruto lirih. Ia terus berjalan hingga ia tiba di kamarnya. Di sana lah ia menangis sekeras – keras nya. Ia tak perlu takut ada orang yang mendengar tangisan nya. Karna setiap kamar di kediaman Uzumaki di pasang peredam suara.

Tiba – tiba telefon genggam Naruto berdering. Sasuke! pikirnya. Alangkah kecewa nya saat yang di lihat nya itu telfon dari Hinata. "Hallo.." jawab Naruto serak.

"Are.. kau menangis Naruto. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata cemas.

"Hueeee~ Hinata.. gawat Sasuke marah pada ku.." adunya pada Hinata.

"K-kenapa bisa, Naruto?"

Naruto menceritakan kemungkinan penyebab kenapa Sasuke bisa marah pada nya. Dan ia juga menceritakan hal apa yang membuatnya menangis.

"Ku rasa Sasuke cemburu Naruto." Ujar Hinata menyimpukan. "Umm.. aku juga belum pernah mendengar Sasuke mengatakan dia cinta, sayang atau suka pada mu. Apa dia serius mau pacaran dengan mu." Hinata mendadak ragu.

Memang begitu lah kenyataan.

"Apa cinta ku hanya sepihak Hinata?" tanyanya terus menangis.

"Kita lihat besok Naruto. Sekarang lebih baik kau tidur. Pastikan mata mu tidak bengkak." Ujar Hinata geli.

"Hnngg.." jawab Naruto lemas. Hinata pun memutuskan telfon nya. Gara – gara curhatan Naruto. Hinata jadi lupa tujuan nya menelfon Naruto.

.

.

Yaah.. sudah pagi lagi. Naruto bergegas ke sekolah. Di lihatnya kediaman yang megah. Kaa-chan dan tou-chan tidak ada. Pikirnya.

"Anda sudah siap nona?" tanya supir Naruto.

"Hm.. tolong cepat ya Yamato-san.." ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum yang menyilaukan bak mentari.

"Hai.. wakatta nona muda.." sautnya.

Naruto bergegas menaiki mobil. Yamato pun menancap gas mobil keluarga Naruto dengan sedikit ngebut namun masih di dalam standar normal. Baru kali ini Naruto kembali bersekolah di antar oleh supir karena Sasuke tidak menjemputnya hari ini. Naruto sedikit kecewa. Ia memutuskan akan berbicara pada Sasuke kelak.

.

.

Naruto berjalan memasuki gerbang KHS. Sebelum itu ia menunduk mengucapkan salam pada Yamato. "Arigato Yamato-san.. aku akan menghubungi mu nanti jika aku sudah pulang." Ujar Naruto.

"Hai.." jawab Yamato. Yamato kemabli memasuki mobil dan meninggalkan Naruto di KHS. Naruto berlari menuju kelasnya. Menggati baju seragam nya dengan kostum Maid. Ia keluar kelas dan mencari sosok Sasuke. namun ia tidak menemukan nya di mana – mana. "Huuuh.. kau mana? Dasar Teme." Naruto mulai lelah mencari.

"Naruto." Panggil Hinata lembut.

"Hinata. Apa kau melihat Sasuke?" Hinata menggelengkan kepala.

"Yo Naruto.." Sapa Ino. "Apa kau mencari Sasuke?"

"Umm.. kau melihatnya Ino?"

"Ya~ nah itu dia." Sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang baru saja datang. Sasuke hanya melihat mereka dengan tatapan datar kemudian memasuki kelas.

"Cih.. ekspresi macam apa itu.. kau yakin pria itu pacar mu.." Ino berdecak sebal.

Naruto menundukan wajahnya, menahan air mata yang terus mendesak keluar.

"Ohayo.." seorang wanita menyapa dari belakang. Ino dan Hinata menoleh.

"WAAAAA…. Conan sensei.." Hinata dan Ino menganga dan melotot tidak percaya. "Kawaii desu.." pekik mereka melihat Conan dengan kostum maid nya.

"Ah.. benar kah.. kalian terlalu memuji ku.." Conan tersipuh malu.

"Kau dari mana saja sensei. Kemarin kami tidak melihat mu?" tanya Ino.

"Kemarin aku harus rapat para Sensei. Sekarang aku sudah bisa bertugas." Jawab nya. "Eh.. ada apa dengan Naruto." Hinata dan Ino memutar tubuh nya melihat ke arah Naruto yang masih tertunduk.

"Naruto dan Sasuke bertengkar.." jawab Hinata lirih.

Conan menghampiri Naruto yang masih tertunduk mengelus pucuk kepala nya. "Naruto. Aku juga pernah seperti mu di masa SMU. menyukai seseorang dan menyatakan cinta ku pada nya. Saat aku menjalin hubungan nya dengan nya, aku juga pernah bertengkar. Bertengkar bukanlah akhir dari segala Naruto. Kalian berdua masih bisa menyelesaikannya secara perlahan." Nasehatnya.

Naruto mendongak kan kepala nya dan menatap mata Conan dengan sendu. "Dengan kata lain, kau masih bisa berbaikan dengan Sasuke." lanjut Conan yang berhasil membuat Mata biru indah Naruto kembali bersiar.

Orang – orang mulai berdatangan. "Yosh ini saatnya tugas." Timpal Conan seraya mendorong ketiga muridnya masuk kelas. Kelas mulai riuh saat melihat penampilan Conan dengan baju maid dengan make up tipisnya.

"Woaaahh Sensei, Your so beautiful." Neji memuji.

"Kyaaa cantik nya.." Pekik Sakura.

"Ara.." Conan lagi – lagi tersenyum Malu. Pujian bertubi – tubi datang menimpa nya.

Pengunjung mulai memasuki kafe mereka. Mereka mulai melakukan pekerjaan sesuai dengan tugas tugas nya. Kali ini tidak hanya Naruto yang di goda para pria. Bahkan Conan pun ikut ikut di goda. Sakking banyak nya yang datang. Naruto, Neeji, Gaara, Sasori, Deidara, Ino, Sakura dan Conan terduduk di lantai kelelahan. Shikamaru? Ah.. dia terus tidur dari pagi hingga sore alias hingga kafe selesai. Sasuke? hmm.. Naruto dll tidak melihatnya sedari tadi, padahal tadi Sasuke masuk kelas kan? Hmmmm…

Flash Back…

Sasuke menanyakan pesana para pelanggan wanita yang terus menatapnya dengan tatapan genit itu membuat Sasuke benar benar merasa terganggu dan risih.

Akhirnya Sasuke meninggalkan mereka tanpa membawa pesanan mereka. Kenapa tidak.. Sasuke sudah berdiri dua jam di sana. Yang ia dapat hanya pertanyaan tidak berguna dan pujian – pujian yang menggelikan.

Sasuke menghampiri Shikamaru yang tertidur pulas di meja kasir. Kenapa dia masih bisa tidur di keadaan ribut seperti ini? Tanya nya menatap poker face teman nya itu. Pandangan nya beralih ke arah Naruto. Naruto begitu sibuk melayani pelanggan bolak balik di tarik di rayu di kerumuni di pegang di elus di belai di coleh ( -_- ) dan di di lain nya.

Sasuke pergi keruang ganti baju melepas jas pelayan ala italy yang ia kenakan dan pergi entah kemana yang intinya meninggalkan kelas.

Flash back end.

Naruto bolak bali dari koridor ini ke koridor itu mencari sosok unggas yang sayangi. Namun hasil nya nihil. Ia tidak menemukan nya di mana pun.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa Naruto sudah miss komunikasi dengan Sasuke selama 1 minggu. Naruto hanya bisa melihat Sasuke saat di dalam kelas. Setiap ia ingin mengajak Sasuke berbicara Sasuke selalu berhasil menghindar.

Oh God kenapa cinta begitu menyakitkan! Apa Sasuke dan diri nya sudah putus? Naruto menyeringit dalam hati. Ia terus melamun di bawah pohon Sakura tempat favorit nya untuk sendiri. Melepas pilu di hati nya dengan menikmati kicauan burung di sian hari dan hembusan angin yang membelai lembut.

"Sasuke aku mencintai mu.." teriak seorang wanita membuyar kan lamunan nya.

Sasuke? batin Naruto. Ia mencari asal suara. Di sebuah taman belakang KHS. Seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang tengah bercuman dengan pria yang menjadi kekasih nya itu.

Naruto menutup mulutnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Air mata nya sudah tak terbendung lagi. Naruto berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan wanita itu. Perasaan nya benar – benar hancur.

Naruto berlari ke kelas mendobrak pintu dengan kasar dan sontak membuat satu kelas terdiam dan menatap terkejut ke arah Naruto. Naruto menunduk berjalan ke bangkunya dan membawa tas kemudian berjalan keluar.

"Naruto.. Kau mau keman? Pelajaran akan segera di mulai." Panggil Ino menarik tangan kiri Naruto. Naruto menoleh ke arah Ino memperlihatkan wajah nya dengan air mata yang masih menetes di pipi manis Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Ino lirih. Naruto sama sekali tidak menjawab. Naruto mengaiskan tangan Ino dengan tangan kanan nya. Kemudian berlalu pergi.

Tidak hanya Ino yang melihat Naruto menangis. Teman satu kelas nya pun melihat wajah sedih Naruto. Mereka tidak menyangka Naruto yang selalu ceria sekarang malah….

Mereka penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya membuat Naruto menangis.

Naruto mengangkat telfon genggam nya dan menghubungi nomor Yamato. Tidak lama kemudian Yamato datang. Dan menghilanglah wujudnya memasuki mobil hitam keluarganya.

.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki kelas, ia menatap bingung kelasnya yang begitu sunyi. Ada apa. Pikirnya. Biasanya kelas begitu ribut tapi sekarang mendadak suram. Sasuke tak acuh kembali duduk ke bangkunya.

Pelajaran biologi sedang berlangsung dengan Orochimaru sebagai sensei. Sasuke merasa ada yang kurang, ia melihat ke kanan. Yang benar saja. Naruto tidak ada di sana. Kemana? Pikirnya.

Pelajaran pun usai. Bell pulang berbunyi. Seluruh siswa meninggalkan sekolah sedikit demi sedikit. Sasuke masih penasaran. Kenapa Naruto tidak ada saat jam pelajaran terakhir? Ck Perduli apa. Pikrinya.

"Hoi.." sapa Neji.

"Hn." Saut Sasuke datar.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto? Aku dan teman satu kelas melihat ia menangis. Kau bisa lihat. Ia tidak ada di kelas kan saat pelajaran terakhir." Ujar Neji.

Hening….

"Jadi kau tidak tau Sas..? oh ya.. apa kalian sudah putus? Aku tidak pernah melihat kalian bersama lagi semingguan ini. Hm.. ku rasa aku sekarang bisa bersama Naruto." Perkataan Neji membuat Sasuke berhenti seketika. Namun kemudian melanjutkan jalan nya dengan tempo yang lebih cepat berharap Neji tidak menyusulnya. Sesuai perkiraan. Neji tidak sanggup mengikutinya.

Entah kenapa ia benar – benar tidak suka dengan apa yang katakan Neji.

.

.

.

Kediaman Uchiha. Hanya ada Itachi di sana yang sedang menonton TV. Sasuke nyelonong masuk tanpa mengucapkan salam. Kakak nya mengomel sepanjang perjalanan nya menuju kamar. Akhirnya sampai juga. Pikirnya. Menuju kamar saja terasa sangat jauh. Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya. Kepala nya terasa berputar – putar. Ia mengingat kembali kejadian tadi siang.

Flash back.

Sasuke mendapatkan sebuah memo di laci meja nya. '_Aku tunggu di taman belakang KHS_' dahinya mengkerut. Ia tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya. Saat jam istirahat Sasuke berjalan malas taman belakang KHS malas.

Setibanya di sana seorang wanita berambut pirang berdiri membelakangi sudah menunggunya di sana. Setau nya wanita itu bukanlah Naruto walau sama – sama berambut pirang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Ah.. Sasuke-kun.." wanita itu membalikan badan nya. Menatap Sasuke berbinar.

"Jika tidak ada hal penting? Aku pergi." Saut Sasuke malas memutar tubuh nya bermaksud untuk pergi. Namun tiba – tiba sesuatu memegang tangan nya menarik tubuh nya "Aku mencintai mu sasuke" teriak gadis itu dan 'Kissu'.

Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna saat mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Sontak ia mendorong wanita itu keras namun tidak sampai terjatuh. "Apa yang kau lakukan, baka." Raung Sasuke terdengar begitu marah.

"A-aku.." jawab gadis itu takut.

"Ck. Bodoh. Apa kau benar benar bodoh?" ujar Sasuke emosi. "Kau tahu jika aku berhubungan dengan sepupu mu Naruto, Shion." Sasuke memegang kepala nya yang berkedut – kedut.

"A-a-apa..? k-kalian masih berhubungan? Ku kira kalian sudah putus. P-padahal aku sudah menunggu saat – saat itu." Ujar Shion terbata – bata. "Itu karena kalian sering ku lihat tidak bersama." Shion tertuntuk.

"Arrgghh.." Sasuke menggeram tidak percaya. Ternyata ada sepupu yang seperti si Shion ini.

Flash back end.

Sasuke mengacak – acak rambutnya frustasi. Eitss tunggu dulu. Naruto menangis? Tadi siang? Sebentar. Taman belakang KHS? Ah damn. Jangan – jangan Naruto melihat dirinya dan Shion. Arrgghhh geram Sasuke dalam hati. Di ambil telfon genggam dari tas nya. Melihat email masuk. Tidak ada email masuk? Sasuke mengkerutkan dahinya.

Apa ia harus menjelaskan nya pada Naruto besok. Tapi ia sedang merajuk pada Naruto. Ah tidak.. Naruto lebih merajuk saat ini perang batinya di mulai. Cinta dan ego nya sedang bertempur. Tanpa di sadar Sasuke menutuo mata nya dan terlelap.

Flash back. (again? Harap maklum. Author suka flash back tapi gampang move on)

Sasuke akui ia memang menyukai Naruto sejak pertama kali memasuki KHS. Ia terpesona melihat senyuman Naruto yang begitu lembut. Memang sih Naruto memang seperti wanita kebanyakan yang mengagumi dirinya. Tapi Naruto tidak separah para fans girl nya yang gila. Sasuke tidak pernah melihat Naruto berada di sekeliling nya atau membuntutinya. Naruto hanya sering terlihat tidur di bawah pohon sakura dengan tetap membawa senyum manis itu bersama nya.

Ia masih tetap menyukai Naruto hingga ia duduk di bangku kelas 3. Ia semakin sering menatap Naruto dan senyuman nya dari jauh. Mengabaikan gerobolan wanita yang menjerit – jerit tidak jelas.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak percaya jika Naruto akan memanggil nya ke atap sekolah dan menyatakan cinta nya. Sasuke benar – benar merasa gugup sangat gugup. Namun ia menutupi kegugupan nya itu dengan sangat sempurna di balik wajah stoic nya.

"Uchiha Sasuke.. aku mencintai mu! Berpacaran lah dengan ku"

"Baik lah. Ayo kita coba." Hanya itu yang sanggup Sasuke ucapkan di sela kegugupannya. Sebenar nya jika dia bukan Uchiha mungkin dia sudah selebrasi di hadapan Naruto.

Flash back end.

Sasuke membuka mata onyx nya perlahan. Mimpi itu datang dalam tidurnya. Di mana masa yang berhasil membuat Sasuke cengar cengir di kamar saat mengingat kejadian itu.

Sasuke secepat kilat berkemas agar ia bisa berangkat sekolah lebih awal untuk menemui Naruto pastinya.

Setiba nya di KHS Sasuke dengan cepat mondar mandri sana sini untuk mencari si pirang. Kemana dia? Dengus nya dalam hati karena sampai sekarang ia belum menemukan Naruto.

Pucuk di cinta, Naruto datang dengan sendirinya ah tidak.. mungkin takdirlah yang membawanya. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari Naruto hari ini. Naruto berjalan melewati gerbang dengan wajah tertunduk.

Mata biru nya yang bersinar sekarang meredup. Sasuke merasa bersalah.

.

.

Bukk.. Naruto menabrak tubuh seseorang. "G-gomen. Aku tidak melihat mu." Naruto mendongakan kepalanya melihat siapa yang ia tabrak. "Eh.." Naruto terkejut saat melihat Sasuke lah yang ia tabrak. Naruto kembali menundukan kepala nya memilih untuk menghindari Sasuke.

Ia belum siap saat ini untuk melihat wajah Sasuke. hati nya hancur. Sasuke menarik tangan kanan Naruto sontak Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

Naruto berusaha melepaskan genggaman sang Uchiha namun sia – sia. Genggaman Sasuke begitu kuat. "Lepas kan aku." Gumam Naruto lirih.

"Tidak." Sasuke membuka suara. Naruto menatap lekat wajah tampannya. Kenapa? Pikirnya.

"Ku mohon. Lepaskan aku. Kau menyakitiku." Ujar Naruto meneteskan air mata. Sasuke pun melepaskan genggamannya.

Hening….

Lama mereka diam. Naruto hanya tertunduk. Ia tidak sanggup menatap wajah Sasuke. entah mengapa rasanya menyakitkan.

Naruto memutuskan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri dalam kediaman nya.

"Gomenasai." Tiba – tiba Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan membuat Naruto berhenti. "Gomenasai." Ulang nya. Naruto menyerengit bingung.

"Aku tahu kau melihatnya."

Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku dan Shion." Lanjutnya.

Naruto kembali menunduk dalam. "Tidak apa – apa.. selamat untuk hubungan kalian. Semoga bertahan lama." Naruto meracau.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Hah?"

"Jangan pura – pura bodoh Sasuke.. aku melihat mu berciuman dengan shion. Kalian sudah jadian kan." Teriak Naruto. Air matanya kembali jatuh. "Jangan membodohiku. Ternyata hikss… kau menjauhi ku selama ini karena Shion hiks." Lanjutnya di tengah isak tangis.

Sasuke menghebus nafas panjang. Di tarik nya tubuh Naruto kedalam dekapan nya. "Kau salah." Ujar ujar Sasuke lirih. "Kau salah." Ulang nya.

Naruto masih terus menangis di dalam dekapan Sasuke. "Kau jahat Sasuke. aku begitu mencintai mu. Tapi kau malah memperlakukan aku seperti ini. Itu menyakitkan Sas.." Naruto memukul – mukul dada bidang Sasuke.

"Aku juga mencintai mu." Sasuke mempererat dekapan nya. Naruto terdiam. Matanya terbuka lebar. Apa yang barusan ia dengar. Sasuke bilang dia mencintainya? Batin Naruto bertanya –tanya.

"Kejadian yang kau lihat itu hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan. Percaya lah pada ku." Tubuh Sasuke bergetar. Ia takut jika Naruto akan meninggalkan nya.

Naruto masih diam membeku. Apa dia harus mempercayai Sasuke. tes.. air menetes di bahu Naruto. "S-sasuke.." panggil nya lirih.

Sasuke menangis? Naruto merasa bersalah. Naruto melepaskan dekapan Sasuke. perlahan mendongak melihat wajah Sasuke yang tertunduk. Naruto menatap lembut. Naruto mengakat wajah tampan kekasihnya itu. ia menatap lekat mata onyx nya. Memastikan sesuatu di dalam nya. Naruto kembali tersenyum.

"Gomen.." ujar Sasuke.

Naruto tidak membalas permohonan dari Sasuke. melainkan melemparkan sebuah kecupan di bibir Sasuke. Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna. Ia menatap ke arah Naruto yang kini tersenyum jahil pada nya. Naruto hendak kabur saat melihat wajah sebal Sasuke. namun usaha nya gagal. Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan kembali mencium nya.

Mereka sama sekali tidak sadar. Seluruh penjuru sekolah melihat apa yang mereka lakukan. Bagaimana tidak. Dekat gerbang sekolah bro..

Teman dan sahabatnya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kedua insan ini. "Akhirnya.." ujar mereka lega.

"Mereka terlalu polos." Gumam Conan tersenyum lembut dari jendela ruang guru. "Mirip seperti kita dulu ya Pein." Conan menatap foto kekasih nya melalui layar telfon genggam milik nya.\

"Piwiittt.." siulan dari beberapa siswa yang melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Hei ayolah.. kau tidak sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaan jones yang ada di sekitar sini." Ucap dari siswa lain nya terkekeh. Wajah Sasuke dan Naruto bersemu merah. Mereka haya bisa tertawa dan saling memandang dengan dahi saling bertemu satu sama lain.

"Aishiteru…" Bisik Naruto.

"Aishiteru mo." Balas Sasuke. dan mereka saling tersenyum.

Tamat…

**Oneshot pertama.. maaf kalau kalimatnya berantakan.. Yu akan terus belajar cara merangkai kata yang bagus. Mohon kripik dan santan nya :3 **


End file.
